


(Hopefully) It's Just Temporary

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Memory Loss, No one can remember anything, Or hopefully it's funny, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, SuperCorp and Sanvers are still cute, Whether they can remember or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena wakes up surrounded by strangers. She can't remember who she is or what's she's doing here but the woman she's apparently dating has super strength?Or the gang is attacked by an alien device during games night causing everyone to forget who they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or how I feel about this but I'm posting it anyway. The idea came from an episode of Buffy.

Lena blinks open her eyes, trying to remember what happened and where she is. Her eyes scan the room and she sees she’s not alone. She frowns, trying to recall who these people are and what they’re all doing here. Her eyes fall onto a monopoly board on the coffee table in the middle of them and that at least answers one of her questions. But it doesn’t explains why she’s here playing a game with a bunch of people whose names she can’t remember.

She pauses, what’s her own name?

Lena glances around the room as everyone else wakes up too. She looks to her left as the blonde whose head was resting on her shoulder sits up and looks around too. They make eye contact and Lena sees the same fear reflected back at her, the blonde doesn’t know what’s going on either.

To Lena’s right is another woman, this one with long brown hair, and there’s a fourth woman with short red hair who is sitting on the floor, resting against the third woman’s legs. Lena assesses the last three people, all men. The first has short brown hair and is leaning against the red head. The final two are on the opposite side of the coffee table, both slumped against each other, one with dark coloured skin and is the last guy wearing a tie? Lena can’t really judge him though as she looks down at her own clothes, a skirt and a blazer. She’s way over dressed to play a board game.

Even studying each person triggers no memory of who they are, or who she is, and as she looks around the room, she sees that she’s not the only one who can’t remember anything as they all sit up and look around in confusion too.

The brunette beside her is the first person to talk, “does anyone remember anything?”

Everyone shakes their head.

“I don’t even remember my name,” tie-guy says.

“I assume we all know each other, right? Why else would we be playing monopoly together?” They all nod in agreement.

“I’ve got an idea,” says the brunette again, “wallets. They’ll have ID’s. We can at least figure out our names.”

Lena quickly searches through her pockets, as does everyone else, but she’s disappointed when there’s no wallet. She does find her phone though, which should have some clues.

“Ah-ha!” tie-guy shouts, waving his driver’s licence. “My name is Winslow Schott. But call me Winn, that sounds better.”

“And I’m James Olsen,” says the guy sitting beside Winn.

“Alex Danvers,” the red-head says, holding up her own licence.

“Kara Danvers,” the blonde beside Lena exclaims, waving some sort of ID card around excitedly, “you don’t think we’re sisters, do you?”Lena looks between the two of them and sees no physical resemblance but that doesn’t necessarily mean they’re not related.

Alex shrugs, “it’s possible, I remember nothing.”

“Detective Maggie Sawyer,” says the brunette next to Lena, holding both her licence and a business card. Maggie looks at Lena then over at the guy who had woken up against Alex, “so, that’s everyone expect you two.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Kara says, looking at Lena, “you see if my number is in your phone and if it is, you call me and we’ll see what name comes up.”

Lena smiles, she was worried that everyone else seemed to know who they were except her. She finds Kara’s name and dials, a moment later Kara’s phone lights up, the name Lena Luthor with a little heart beside it showing up.

“Lena Luthor,” Kara smiles, holding her hand out for Lena to shake, “it’s nice to meet you.”

Lena smiles back, relaxing a bit under Kara’s warm gaze, “it’s nice to meet you two, Kara.”

“Ok, six down, one to go,” Alex says, looking at the brown haired guy beside her, “any idea how we figure out who you are?”

The guy shrugs, “I had nothing in my pockets, but maybe look through your phone? I woke up leaning against you, maybe we’re dating or something?” Alex pulls a face and is about to look through her phone when Maggie’s laugh caught her attention

“What?”

“I don’t think frat boy over there is your boyfriend.”

“Good,” Alex says, then she shoots the guy an apologetic look, “I mean, what makes you say that?”

Maggie turns her phone around so Alex can see, Lena catching a glimpse of the screen as she passes it to Alex.

“Oh.” Alex looks down at the picture on Maggie’s lock screen, a picture of the two of them, arms around each other, matching smiles on their faces, and then back at Maggie. “So, you think you and I could be dating?”

Maggie shrugs, smiling at Alex, “I’m not sure but it looks like it. And I’m certainly not complaining if that’s the case because you’re hot.”

Alex blushes and Lena smiles at the two of them, they make a cute couple.

Alex clicks the button on her phone and it’s clear Maggie is right when the picture that appears is another of Maggie and Alex, this time Maggie is grinning at the camera while Alex presses a kiss to her cheek. Alex laughs, “that’s pretty conclusive.”

Maggie smiles back at her.

Everyone goes through their phones, looking for any clues as to what may have happened or any clues as to who their remaining friend is.

“You’re in this photo,” Kara says, showing the group a photo of all of them at what looks like a bar, “so we definitely all know each other.”

Lena laughs as she finds a photo on her own phone, one of Kara, cheeks puffed up as food sticks out of her mouth. “Cute,” she smirks and Kara blushes. Scrolling through her photos, most of them are of either Kara or the both of them. Glancing at Kara’s phone, she sees there’s more variety in her pictures but there’s still a lot of the both of them or just Lena alone.

“You don’t think me and you…?” Kara asks, indicating between the two of them.

“It would explain the photos and why we woke up together.”Lena pauses and smirks, “and that little heart by my name on your phone.” Kara blushes and Lena really hopes they’re right about them being in a relationship.

“Anything about our mystery friend?” Winn asks, bringing Lena back to reality and everyone shakes their heads. “What about anything about why we’re here?” Heads shake again.

“How about…” Winn thinks for a moment, “how about we give you a name until we figure out your real one, just to make things easier.”

Brunette guy nods.

“Tom?” Maggie suggests.

“What about Harry?” That was James.

“I’m going to call you Steve,” Winn says decisively, looking at the brunette for approval.

The guy shrugs, “Steve it is.”

“Look, photos,” Maggie says, nodding her head at a shelf on the wall. Winn gets up to have a look.

“It looks like this is your place, Kara, you’re in most of these,” Winn says as he scans the various photos.

“Ok,” Alex says, standing from where she’d still been on the floor before taking a seat in the space beside Maggie, “we mostly know the who, we know the where, but we still have no what happened or why.”

Maggie shifts so Alex is pressed up against her side, “right, so we should-“

Alex’s phone ringing cuts her off.

“Someone called Hank Henshaw is calling me?”

“Answer it,” Maggie urges, “but put it on speaker so we can all hear.”

Alex hesitates but then she answers the phone, “hello, Hank?”

“Agent Danvers, is everything ok? Why are you calling me Hank?”

Everyone’s eyebrows shoot up at the word Agent.

“I umm…”

Hank(?) sighs, “we’re too late, you don’t remember anything, do you?”

Alex shakes her head as she answers, “no, none of us can.”

Lena’s relieved that at least someone seems to know what’s going on.

“Who’s with you?”

Alex looks around the room, “Kara, Lena, Maggie, Winn, James and umm Steve.”

“Steve?”

“We couldn’t figure out his name.”

“Mon-El,” potentially not-Hank says.

“Ok, what should we do?”

“Agents are already on their way to get you and we’ll sort things out when you get here.”

“Thanks, ahh…” Alex hesitates, “Mr Henshaw.”

There’s definitely a smile in his voice when he answers, “you call me J’onn. I’ll see you soon, Alex.”

Kara gets up once Alex has hung up the phone, “since this is my place, I should offer you guys a drink or something to eat.” There’s a few empty bottles and cups and various snack foods scattered around the room so clearly they’d been eating and drinking earlier.

Kara goes to open the fridge door but something unexpected happens, the door comes right off its hinges and Kara gets such a fright that she lets it go and it crashes to the floor with a loud bang.

Wide eyes all turn to Kara as they see the door on the floor, Kara standing there in shock.

Everyone’s up in an instant, eyes still going between the fridge door and Kara.

“It must’ve been broken, right?” Winn asks.

James bends down and lifts the door back up but clearly it’s heavy. Kara frowns, she didn’t have any trouble lifting it. James’s eyes widen as Kara reaches out and easily lifts the door off the ground, like it weighs nothing.

James is frowning now as he takes a step back, “that’s not possible.”

Kara shrugs as Lena speaks, “maybe my girlfriend is just stronger than you.” Kara blushes.

One by one they all try to lift the door but it’s definitely heavier than Kara makes it seem. Until Mon-El steps up and he easily lifts the door, making it look like it weighs nothing again.

“What is even happening?” Winn asks, now looking between Mon-El and Kara, “how is that even possible?”

“Super strength?” Alex suggests and from some reason that sounds right.

Kara looks around, opening the closest drawer to her. She pulls out a metal pan and then with two hands, easily tears it in half. Her eyes light up and she goes to grab a second pan but Lena laughs as she stops Kara, “don’t break all your things, I think we’ve established that you’re strong.”

Kara looks sheepish as she puts the pan back in the drawer.

“Maybe we’re related?” Kara says to Mon-El. “I mean, I know Alex is my sister, but maybe you’re my brother too.”

Mon-El frowns, “I’m don’t know.”

Kara nods, more sure now, “yeah, that feels right, I think you’re my brother.”

There’s a knock at the door that interrupts their conversation and Kara makes her way to the door since it’s her apartment. She pulls the door open with too much enthusiasm and that too comes off its hinges. She looks at where the door used to be in shock and sees two surprised agents on the other side.

“Maybe don’t touch anything,” Maggie says as they all grab their belongings and with only a bit of apprehension followed the agents that are at the door.

The agents seem to know them all and that confuses Lena. Why would she know a bunch of government agents when she doesn’t even know what organisation they work for.

They get split up into two cars to travel wherever they’re going and Lena sticks close to Kara, feeling more comfortable with her than any of the others. Kara gently threads her fingers through Lena’s and Lena can feel how careful Kara is being after the two door incidents upstairs.

She probably should’ve been paying attention to where they were being taken but before she realises it the car is pulling to a stop in a parking garage.

A man greets them once they made it through the security for wherever they are. “Agent Danvers, I’m glad you’re here, can you tell me what happened?”

They all recognise his voice from the phone. Alex looks uncertain but speaks, “none of us remember anything before we woke up in Kara’s apartment, all of our memories gone. Where are we?”

“The DEO. The Department of Extra-Normal Operations. We heard of an attack by Cadmus but clearly we weren’t there in time. We found the device they used and we have the best people working on trying to fix this. Well, the best people, minus you. Until then there’s nothing to do but wait.”

“Can you tell us who we are?” Kara asks, hand still in Lena’s.

“Of course,” J’onn nods, “what have you already figured out?”

Alex takes the lead on this one, more confident now, “we know all our names and that Maggie is a detective. And she’s my girlfriend,” she pauses and J’onn nods so she continues, “Lena and Kara are dating too. We also figured out that Kara is my sister and Mon-El is her brother and they both have super strength. Is that right?”

“Most of it,” J’onn confirms, “Kara is your sister, your adopted sister, but Mon-El is not related to either of you.”

“Phew,” Mon-El interrupts and at Kara’s offended look, he continues, even though he shouldn’t of, “I was having thoughts about you that were definitely not sisterly.”

 “Dude?” Winn says, shaking his head at him while Kara blushes. Lena squeezes her hand reassuringly.

J’onn sees Kara and Lena holding hands so he continues, “I’m not sure about Kara and Miss Luthor being together.” Kara and Lena glance at each other and J’onn quickly continues, “but that doesn’t mean it’s not true, it just means that it’s news to me.”

“What about the super strength?” James asks.

J’onn smiles, “of course. But first, I’ll tell you what you all do for a living. Alex, you work for me here at the DEO-“

Alex interrupts, “what does the DEO do?”

“In simple terms, we monitor alien activity on earth.”

There’s a stunned silence following his words but even Lena can tell he’s telling the truth.

“Agent Schott, you work here too.” Winn grins at this news.

“Detective Sawyer, you work for the NCPD,” J’onn continues, “and you occasionally work with us too. Mr Olsen, you’re a photographer and by day you’re the current CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media.”

“By day?”

“By night you’re the masked vigilante known as Guardian.” James’s mouth falls opens. “Agent Schott is your technical support.”

Lena’s impressed but she’s worried now because everyone has been so impressive so far and even though she doesn’t know why, she doesn’t think she’s going to compare.

“Miss Luthor, you’re the CEO of L-Corp, a technology company that you’ve taken over from your family.” It’s a strange experience for Lena, being told about your life like this and a CEO? That’s fairly impressive.

Kara laughs, “wow, my friends are so powerful and important. What do I do?”

“You’re a reporter, you work for Mr Olsen at CatCo.” Kara frowns and J’onn catches it, “but trust me, you love your job, that’s what you want to do. And that’s only by day.”

“By day?” Kara asks, echoing James’s question from earlier.

J’onn nods, “you’re also National City’s greatest superhero.”

Kara’s mouth falls open, “what?”

“You’re Supergirl.”

Winn pulls out his phone and quickly googles the name ‘Supergirl’.

“Oh my God,” Winn says, turning his phone around to show everyone the video he’s found, one where a woman who looks remarkably like Kara is flying through the air, fighting what they can only assume is an alien.

“I can fly?” Kara asks, eyes wide as she looks at J’onn.

“You can, among other things. I wouldn’t recommend attempting to use any of your powers while you’re like this though, we don’t know how in control you’ll be without your memories.”

Winn laughs, he looks delighted and thoroughly impressed, “she already broke several things at her apartment with her super strength.” Kara looks sheepish.

“What about me?” Mon-El asks, the last to find out who he is.

“Oh.” J’onn pauses, “I’m not actually sure what your current job is, last I heard you were a bartender. You tried your hand at being a hero too but it didn’t work out. You have super strength too, but you’re not as strong as Kara and your powers are different since you’re from different planets.”

“I’m an alien!” Kara exclaims, eyes wide.

“Yes,” J’onn says, “and so is Mon-El and so am I.”

“You’re an alien?”

J’onn smiles and nods before he looks up as an agent approaches him and she says a few words quietly to J’onn.

J’onn thanks the agent before turning to the group, “I’m needed but Agent Simmons here will escort you to the break room where you can wait until we’ve come up with something to return your memories to you.”

They’re lead down a few corridors and then into a room with scattered chairs and tables and a small kitchen at the back.

“If you need anything, just speak to any agent and they’ll be able to get Director Henshaw for you.”

“Director Henshaw?” Kara asks once the agent has left.

“I think she was talking about J’onn. Remember the name on my phone said Hank Henshaw?”

Kara nods.

“Are you ok?” Alex asks, moving to stand by her sister.

Kara grins, “I’m a superhero.”

They all sit down, absorbing the information they’ve just heard. Lena sits next to Kara, their hands still joined, she’s not sure she ever wants to let go. She really hopes that J’onn just had no idea about their relationship, Lena doesn’t like the thought that she may not be with Kara because she’s certain she has feelings for her, whether she can remember their life together before today or not.

Lena rests her head on Kara’s shoulder and doesn’t realise she’s drifted off to sleep until J’onn’s voice startles her, “good news everyone, we think we’ve worked out how to reverse this temporary memory loss.”

“What do we have to do?” Alex asks, already making her way over to the door.

“Nothing,” J’onn says. “Based on the device we found, all we need to do is play a tone through the speakers and it should reverse it. We don’t think this is what Cadmus has planned, clearly they didn’t know much about the alien device when they used it.”

“A tone, that’s it, and we’ll remember? We’ll all be fine.”

J’onn nods. “So just sit down and relax and it should be over in a minute. We’re not sure if you’ll retain the last few hours but all your old memories should return.”

He leaves them and Winn is first to speak now that it seems that this is going to be over soon, “see you on the other side.”

They all laugh, ready for this to be over, to get their memories back.

Kara can obviously tell Lena is nervous because she pulls her into a quick hug and then they all settle into their seats just as a high pitched noise comes through the speakers.

xxx

Lena blinks open her eyes, trying to remember what happened and where she is. Her eyes scan the room and she sees she’s not alone. She frowns, trying to remember why they’re all sitting in what looks like a break room in an office building and why they all seem to be waking up.

Movement to the left of Lena draws her attention and she sees Kara waking up next to her and the last few hours flash through Lena’s mind.

J’onn’s voice draws everyone’s attention as they’re all blinking their eyes open, “how is everyone, what do you remember?”

Alex frowns, “I remember everything.”

“Me too,” Maggie agrees.

Winn laughs as he looks at Mon-El, “hey, Steve.”

“Ok, it looks like everyone’s back to normal. We’ll need to run a few quick tests and then you’re all free to go.”

“Can I see the device?” Alex asks. Lena hears Maggie mutter the word “nerd.”

J’onn nods, “as soon as you’ve been checked I can show you it.” He leaves to retrieve the medical team and the seven are alone again.

"You two aren't a couple," Winn says, looking between Lena and Kara. Both women look down and quickly let go of each other’s hand. Winn pauses, eyes narrowed, "you're not a couple, are you?"

Kara's speaking before Lena even has a chance, "pfft, of course we're not."

There's an audible sigh of relief from Mon-El and Lena tries not to think about what that means about his feelings for Kara.

It's Alex's turn to look suspiciously between the two and Lena wishes she'd spoken before Kara. Lena knows how to lie, Kara can't lie to save herself.

"Kara? Are you dating Lena?" That was Alex this time.

"Pfft, Lena and I, as if?" It hurts to hear Kara deny they're dating so adamantly in public like this but they've spoken about this before, they’re keeping their relationship a secret.

Winn has a smirk on his face as he talks, "that's two "pffts" in a row, now we definitely know you're lying."

This time Alex is direct and Lena knows they've been caught out. "How long have you been dating?"

Kara looks sheepish. Lena and Kara share a smile as Kara slips her hand back into Lena's and Lena speaks, realising the truth is the only option here. “Two months."

Maggie laughs as Alex's eyes go wide, "two months?"

They both nod.

"But I asked you a few weeks ago if you were dating and you said no. We all know you can't lie so how did you then?" Alex looks shocked and Lena thinks it's now more due to Kara lying than that she's dating her.

Kara looks sheepish again, "technically I didn't lie then, I just avoided answering your question."

Alex looks confused, like she's trying to remember the conversation, "but-"

Kara cuts her off, "all I told you that day was that I liked Lena, which was the truth, I just avoided saying whether we were dating or not."

Winn laughs, "she's learning."

"Sorry we kept it from you," Lena says, and she really is. She didn't like lying to all of their friends like this but they'd decided at the time it'd been for the best. "We were going to tell you, we just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a bit."

Kara nods along with Lena. But as they look around their friends they can already see that they've forgiven, they all have smiles on their faces. With the exception of Mon-El who looks sad.

"I can't believe you managed to keep it a secret for so long," Alex says, walking over to Kara and pulling her into a hug, "but I'm happy for you."

The second half of the sentence is said quietly but Lena’s so close that she hears it anyway.

Lena's surprised when Alex lets Kara go, she turns and Lena suddenly finds herself wrapped in Alex's arms, "welcome to the family."

Lena can't help but smile at Alex's words as she hugs her back, relief washing through her now that they’ve all accepted their relationship and Alex is being so welcoming. After spending the last few months getting to know Kara’s friends, Lena wasn’t so worried about telling them but there was still that small fear that she’d be rejected for being a Luthor.

The medical team enters the room and cuts of their conversation as several doctors start their tests on them. But these don’t last long and J’onn is back soon with the news that they’re all free to go. Lena doesn’t miss the way his eyes fall to her and Kara’s joined hands and he smiles.

It’s strange, walking back out of the building, with the memories of the last few hours overlapping with her old memories. Lena now remembers seeing the DEO for the first time twice.

It seems she’s not the only one thinking this because Winn makes a similar comment out loud.

“I almost wish we couldn’t remember the past few hours, it’s weird remembering nothing plus now having overlapping memories,” James agrees.

“But then we wouldn’t know about Kara and Lena or that Kara can actually lie now.” Winn points out and they all laugh.

Several agents are there outside ready to take them home and they all get ready to go their separate ways, with Alex giving Kara one last hug and smile and Maggie whispering to Lena that she knew all along. If any of their friends knew, it was Maggie.

Lena smiles as Kara wraps her arms around Lena, gripping her tight , ready to fly them both home together.

“I’m glad everyone knows we’re together,” Kara says, “because now I can do this whenever I want.” Kara leans forward and presses their lips together and if Lena couldn’t feel the ground beneath her feet, she would’ve sworn she was floating.

As they break apart Lena laughs as she hears Winn whistle and Alex groan but then they’re shooting into the air and they’re actually flying and the ground below them is forgotten. As Kara holds her close as they fly back to Kara’s apartment, Lena’s relieved she remembers everything again because being with Kara, knowing how happy they are together, is something Lena never wants to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
